Treasure
by Ryous lil Tenshi
Summary: In the middle of raiding an empty house, the king of thieves comes across the strangest treasure, a sixyearold child. Now Ryous life and his will be changed forever.A bit of RXB Fluff...COMPLETE
1. Rescue

a/n: o.O;;;;;;;;; Thats all I can say for this one...

Dsiclaimer: dont own it... If I did... -fantasises-

The desert was silent, the moon casting the endless plains of sand in silver. A long silver ribbon could be seen, winding through the desert, and dotted along were rich-looking houses, all dark but for one.

There was a part going on in the upper rooms. The lights were on, and you could hear the music and drunken singing for almost a mile around. All of the guards and servants were serving the party, and the storerooms below, filled with valuable gold items, were left unattended. A perfect scenario for the thief king, who at that moment, rode up on his newly stolen horse, of a deep jet black. He grinned, trotting silently over to the post where the rest of the horses were tied, and hopped off, silently pulling out an empty linen sack, and stalking silently along the side of the building. Of course, no one had seen him yet. He finally found a small window leading to the storerooms, and slid in, making his was down the hall. He finally found a door, and tugged it opened, stepping inside.

The room inside was full of different gold and silver trinkets. A pair of hardened chestnut eyes widened slightly, as the eyes owner walked slowly around the different tables, examining this and that, placing a few carefully inside the linen sack he carried.

A few minutes later, however, he heard two voices. The thief king swore, and ducked into the shadows_. Dammit, everyone was supposed to be at the feast!_ He snarled, fingers stroking the golden ring around his neck. Oh well. If he was spotted, it was a one-way trip to the shadow realm for the buffoons.

"A rare treasure, you say?" At this, Bakuras eyes widened, and he made his breath as shallow as possible to aid his hearing.

"Yes, a true collectors piece. I've never seen anything like it." _I MUST have this 'treasure' then. Although, no doubt, its only a gold piece of junk. The moron who lives here has flashy stuff, but hes a commoner compared to the royalty._ Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"In here," He heard the sound of a bolt being drawn, and a door opening in the room next to the one he was in. "I have to keep the door locked."

Bakura heard the other man gasp. "I-Its amazing. Where on earth did you get it?"

"Found it in the Jewish village. Can you believe it, the slaves tried to stop me getting it? I have to be harsher on them." Bakura clenched his fists. So the moron who lived here was a slave overseer. Made sense. He frowned _why would the Jews have what is obviously a very rare piece of treasure?_ He puzzled to himself. _They're poorer than dirt._

"Well, do you think the Pharaoh would appreciate it? After all, in a couple of years, I'm planning to give it to him for a gift." Bakura growled. _Not if I get it first…_ He thought menacingly.

The other man whistled. "Well, he's a lucky man." He said. "And you were lucky to find it."

"The feasts awaits, let us go." He heard the idiotic man say. The other grunted in agreement, and they both went up to the feast, no doubt to get even more drunk. Bakura finally managed to move, and walked silently into the dark hall. With the aid of a little shadow power to see where he was going, he found the door, and drew the bolt stepping inside.

For a couple of seconds, he was confused. There was nothing in the room but for a small, shabby cot. _Is this the treasure?_ He asked himself, puzzled.

A couple of moments later, he saw the small bundle of blankets move. He froze, and then walked closer towards it. He shifted the blankets to expose it, and what Bakura saw made his knees weak in shock.

It was a small boy, about six or seven. It was his appearance that scared the spirit most though. The child had the palest skin imagined, flawless, and creamy. His long locks of hair which reached the middle of his thin back were a snowy white- the same shade as the theifs. His whole being just radiated a strange aura of light and innocence. It unnerved Bakura to no end, and he bit his lip, unable to decide what to do.

_Those asswipes just treat him like he's an object, _he thought to himself, _and his fate is to be a 'gift' to the pharaoh. Not hard to guess what for, either. But I cant have a kid tying me down, caring just gets you killed…_

He reached out, and gently shook the small boys shoulder. He gasped, waking up instantly, and Bakura could see that his wide innocent eyes were exactly the same shade as his. The smaller boy whimpered, trying to edge away from the thief, who merely snorted, and grabbed his arm.

"Come on." He said simply, pulling the smaller boy along with him, as he made his way through the hall. He HAD to get out here, and fast.

"Where are we-"The child asked in a soft voice that twisted the thief's chest, but he merely growled at him to 'shut up if he wanted to get out of here.'

After what seemed like eternity, Bakura found the small window he entered in, and grabbed the smaller boy by the waist, throwing him up. The child squeaked, and crawled out of the way, the thief jumping up with his sack of gold.

"Come on," He said again, pulling the child along at a breakneck pace before he reached his horse, and tied the sack to his saddle, before boosting up the confused boy, who was still in shock.

"Wh-what-"

"I said shut up, so shut up!" Bakura said menacingly in his husky voice, before jumping up himself, and galloping away from the house, as fast as he could.

OoO

Finally, he slowed, the exhausted horse panting slightly, and the child trembling in the cold. Bakura frowned at him as he hopped off, walking horse slowly. The boy was wearing a long plain linen robe covering every inch of his skin except his face and ivory neck.

"What's your name?" He asked a few minutes later. The child was slightly shocked his rescuers voice, but managed to respond.

"I-It's Ryou..." He whispered, in that voice what made Bakuras stomach twist. "Wh-whats you're name?" He asked, looking shyly at the thief king, who looked away quickly, a strange feeling bubbling in his chest.

"Bakura." He responded quickly, staring determinedly at the moonlit ground. Ryou frowned, his warm chocolate eyes looking steadily at the tanned thief.

"Th-the tomb robber Bakura?" He asked, unable to keep a stutter of fear out of his voice. The said thief nodded, still not looking at the child on the horse.

"B-but youre bad!" He said, frowning. "Y-You do bad things, M-mother said…" Ryou broke off at the mention of his mother, and his innocent face clouded over with grief and sadness.

The thief kings heart twisted when he saw the small boy trying to suppress his sobs. He bit his lip, the next question blurting out.

"Did they die?" He asked. Ryou looked at his rescuer, and nodded, tears spilling over and into his eyes.

"M-My mother, and little sister… they were killed. Wh-when I was t-taken, Mother tried to fight, a-and they just KILLED her, just like that…" the child pressed his lips together, his shoulders shaking. "M-My little sister, Amane attacked the soldier that killed her, and…." Ryou held his head in his hands, crying openly now. Bakura felt his heart twist as he watched the smaller boy cry quietly.

"B-But my father is still alive. I-I don't know where he is, though. He wasn't there when I-I was taken…" He swallowed. Bakura wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the sobbing child, but he shoved the feeling away. Caring was a sign of weakness, and the king of thieves was NOT weak.

"Wh-why did you rescue me?" the innocent boy asked, looking right into Bakuras hardened brown eyes. He sighed, and didn't answer.

They continued in silence.

o.O review?


	2. Words

A/n: Lookie! I updated! ;;; ahem, yesh.. well, After this chapter, I think There will only be one more, and its done, m'kay?

Disclaimer: Dont own it... unfortunatley.. -sniffle- the plots mine though, but its welcome to be borrowed. I also own Sarah, but I dont like her... She turned out too Mary-sueish, didnt she? sorry bout that folks...

* * *

"Here." 

Ryou was awoken from his light doze by Bakura, -who he was leaning against in his sleep on the horse- shaking his shoulders gently. He gasped, waking up instantly –something he had taught himself to do years ago- and turned, looking up into Bakuras scarred and tanned face.

"What-" He was cut off by Bakura jumping down, tugging him down also, who's small legs weren't working yet since they were so stiff. The thief king rolled his eyes, scooping up the smaller boy, and walked towards his home with him in his arms.

"This is where you live?" The smaller boy looked slightly disappointed at the small rundown shack. Bakura nodded. Opening the warped door, and adjusting the linen sack on his powerful arms, he set the small boy down, who struggled to see in the gloom.

It was depressingly empty. A straw mattress on the floor, a fire pit, and a few pots here and there, along with a very worn mat. Bakura lifted the map, and to his amazement, Ryou could see a pitch black passage. Bakura lit a torch, and jerked his head to Ryou, signaling for him to follow. Ryou climbed down a steep set of stairs, and Bakura stepped out, leading the horse back in, and shutting the door after the pair.

"Lead the horse down." He said in his harsh voice, as he climbed in, handing the torch to the child, and re-adjusting the worn mat.

Ryou gulped as he walked down the steep flight of stairs, the reins in one hand, and the torch in the other. Bakura was silently bringing up the rear, lugging his haul of gold items.

Ryou gasped when the steps stopped, and he found himself in a large room. He could hear Bakura whisper a few words, and suddenly, the room was bathed in a soft light. Gold adorned wherever it could be hung or stood, and there were a couple of little alcoves leading off into the side, probably rooms. At one end was a large pool of water- an underground spring. It took Ryou a few seconds to take this in, while Bakura lead the horse over to the spring, where it drank noisily.

"Th-this place is…amazing…" He said. It was easily the flashiest house he had ever been in, including his old masters, who just kept him in the small room downstairs for weeks. Bakura smirked slightly out of pride, and walked over to the middle of the room, where there was the remains of a fire. He lit it carefully, before walking into one of the alcoves, and coming out with two steaks wrapped in a rag, a cask of ale, a wooden bowl full of millet, and a large sack of sawdust, which he dumped over by the horse, who pricked his ears forwards, and began to munch.

"Sit." Bakura said, motioning to one of the large cushions by the fire, placing the two steaks on a stone in the middle of the flames. Ryou silently nodded, settling into one, and taking the wooden bowl of millet from Bakuras hand, eating hungrily. Bakura grabbed a stick, slowly turning the steaks as he watched the child scoop the millet into his mouth.

"Didn't they feed you much?" He asked the smaller boy, who shook his head as he finished his meal, and looked at his sandaled feet.

"Why did you rescue me?" Rou asked again, looking right into Bakuras eye. The thief king sighed, and removed the nemis on his head, shaking softly as his pure-white locks fell into place around his neck.

Ryous eyes widened as he stared at the thief's hair, the exact colour as his. He reached out a trembling hand, and Bakura caught it, a deep sort of understanding in his cold brown eyes.

"How did you manage to stay so pale?" Bakura asked, quirking a silvery eyebrow. "I was that color once, but I was tan by the time I was seven.." Ryou looked down, miserably tracing a pattern on the dust as he let out a long sigh.

"I-I never went outside.." He whispered. "M-My father made sure I stayed inside all the time. I-I don't know why, but I always wanted to just play with all the other kids… When I was to start working, last year, all the other kids had these real hard jobs, and they would always get whipped if they slowed down, even though we were only five, but.." Ryou let out a long, shuddering sigh. "I-I never did. I was always out of the sun, and I was never whipped. Ever. The overseer, the one who watched us, not my old master… he said I was 'not to be marred', or something…. Ryou bit his lip. "I just wanted to be normal."

Bakura reluctantly let go of the childs hand, as he prepared the steaks, turning then slowly, before pulling them out, and placing them on a slab of pottery. He cut one in half, giving it to Ryou, along with a knife, having the other half, and the whole steak for himself.

A soft mew distracted the thief and the child, who spun around, to see a very fat cat looking at them.

"Wh-whos cat is that?" Bakura frowned.

"That's Bastet. If shes here, then Sarah…" He trailed off, and Ryou could hear thudding steps, and a bubbly "Hi!"

A young girl walked down the stairs and into the hall, a small sack dangling from her hand. She was around fifteen or sixteen –about a year younger than the thief- and had long black hair, and tanned skin. Her unusual blue eyes widened when she saw the small child, and she dropped her sack, gasping.

"Wh-who… Bakura…"

"For once in your life, you're speechless…" Bakura remarked dryly. "I have to record this…" Bakura walked over to a small desk, and pulled out a thin brush and some paint.

"Today, Sarah was speechless." Bakura wrote on an empty patch of wall. "She actually was too shocked to speak. This is some progress." He signed the date, and began to draw a crude but accurate picture of the girl, with her mouth shut, and filled in her hair. Ryou giggled, holding his hand delicately over his mouth. Sarah rolled her eyes, playfully shoving the thief king.

He stood back, admiring his handiwork. "There." He said. "People will see this for thousands of years, and laugh. Oh, and by the way, Ryou, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is Ryou. Hes another loose one." Sarahs eyes widened, as she bit her lip.

"So young…." She whispered to herself, gazing at the innocent child. Bakura nodded.

"Steak?" He asked. Sarah grinned, shaking her head. "No thanks; just ate. I was passing through on my way to Thebes, thought I'd pop in and say hi. Oh, and you watch Bastet for me? She should be having her babies pretty soon." Ryou looked at the cats stomach, and nodded.

"Yeah…" the child looked at the cat, slightly amazed. "I-Ive never seen a cat before," He whispered, looking amazed at the animal, as she delicately licked herself.

"Oh, she's just a lazy old thing; won't even catch a rat or anything. And of course, a cat never looks impressive when they're so pregnant." Ryou smiled, and Sarah grinned in return, ruffling his snowy hair, and bending over, giving the thief a quick kiss on the cheek. Bakura growled, rubbing his cheek.

"Quit trying Sarah, I don't like you like that." Sarah pouted, and turned away.

"Cant blame a gal for trying!" She said, running up the stairs and laughing. Ryou was wide-eyed, as he gazed Bakura, who was shaking in silent laughter.

"Um, why is she so happy like that?" He asked. Bakura stopped laughing, and looked down.

"She puts on a happy face to hide from the past…" He lifted his head. "She was a jewish slave as well, Ryou." The small boys chocolate eyes widened. "I was in the town when I was thirteen, and found her. She threatened to call in the soldiers if I didn't drag her along with me." He smiled in remembrance. "For a twelve year old, she was sharp."

"Th-then what?" Ryou asked. Bakura smirked slightly.

"Well, When we reached Luxor, we agreed to go our separate ways. We agreed to be friends though…" Bakura finished his last steak. "She's a street thief, and works as a whore sometimes when she needs the money."

Ryous eyes widened, and Bakura inwardly winced. Oops.

"Y-you just said a naughty word!" He giggled childishly. Bakura blushed slightly, before shaking his head.

"You never heard that." He instructed. 'Got it?" Ryou nodded, before yawning, half-closing his eyes. "Tired?" he asked. Ryou nodded. "Go lie down. Ill wake you up in a couple of hours, kay?

Ryou nodded, walking into the first alcove he saw, and his eyes widened with delight. The bed coverings were of a deep crimson and purple, the bed huge. He giggled, childishly jumping up onto the bed, and grabbing a purple velvet quilt, pulling on over his thin body, and resting his beautiful head on the silken pillows, falling asleep in moments.

Review for the poor children in africa who have no food! ((although.. what that has to do with this, I dont know... o.O))


	3. Untitled

Here it ish, folks! Teh final chappeh! I shall have a sequel, of course.. -nodnod- after all, something big has to happen., just not for a while. In the nest story, I predict Ryou will be around Twelve years old.

Disclaimer: Dont own it, dont sue...

* * *

Bakura walked over to the spring, taking off his sandals and dangling his feet in the water, his mind going away at full tick. He brushed a snowy tangle out of his chestnut eyes, leaning on the soft sandy ground, and let out a moan. _What the hell did you _do _you idiot, you can barely take care of yourself, let alone a small boy. Especially Ryou. He's so delicate, and all of this is gonna give him trauma later on. Just dump him, and pretend he never existed… _The thief stood up, casting an eye around the gold-adorned room. He walked into the small alcove where his bedchamber was, padding silently over to the large comfy bed.

What he saw was so cute, it made his heart melt into a little puddle. The child was curled up under a deep purple blanket, only his small face surrounded by silken silver hair, and an ivory hand resting on a satin pillow. A small smile was on his face, deep in slumber. Bakura sat on the bed, a hand traveling by its own accord until he was stroking the small boys snowy locks, his other tanned hand tightly grasping the childs.

Okay, Ryou just _had_ to stay. He was far too cute and innocent, and pure to be shoved back into the world, all alone. He let out a long sigh, and the thief hardly know what he was doing, as he lay down, and his eyes fluttered into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Ryou awoke to feel a hand closed around his, and a few of his silvery strands of hair entwined with a few fingers. He groaned softly, shaking off the last remnants of sleep, and slid himself out of bed. The thief had taken off his brilliant scarlet cloak, and lay on his stomach. Ryou walked over by him, and pulled a blanket over the thief, his fingers brushing the contours of his tanned body, the muscles as strong and taut as a cat's. His pure white locks were all over his face, and Ryou brushed them out of his eyes. Bakura tensed at this touch, but relaxed. Ryou ran a finger along the scar on his cheek, and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.

Ugh, he felt… dirty. Well, it _had_ been a week since he last bathed. (Although most people went without bathing for weeks, or even months, Ryou often had a bath, seeing as both his father and his master wanted him to remain 'beautiful') He walked out, and into the spring, pulling off his soft leather sandals, and long robe. He shivered slightly as the cold underground air hit the child's creamy skin. But he waded into the water, ducking his head under, and getting wet all over. He found a rough lump of soap, using it to clean the sand and dirt off of his hair and skin. The child then relaxed in the water. Everything that had happened in the past few hours were just… overwhelming. Ryou was still unable to really comprehend what had happened.

"Hey." Ryou spun around, sitting up in the water. Bakura froze as he saw the beautiful boy cock his head, and then grin. The child's pale skin was flawless, like white silk. His silvery locks curled slightly, hugging his shoulders, and his wide brown eyes seemed to look straight through the thief king, who smirked, and after a bit of rootling, found a towel he through to Ryou, who accepted it gratefully, wrapping it around himself as he stood up. He walked over to the now burning fire, and subconsciously ran a hand through his silver hair. Bakura hunted around, and found a wooden comb, sitting behind the child, and running it through his hair. Ryou sighed, as he felt the wet curls tug back into straightness.

"Ow…" Ryou winced as the thief hit a knot. "Umm, can you stop, its sorta hurting.." He blushed slightly.

"But you don't want messy hair, its so pretty…"

"Shut up!" Ryou yelled, wrenching himself away. The thief was shocked.

"What the-"

"You're just like the rest of them! I can't believe I thought you would be different, you'd understand. You only took me away because of how I looked, like everyone else! You don't even care!" The childs voice trembled and broke, as he collapsed into sobs. Bakura looked on helplessly, his heart twisting.

"Ryou…" He whispered softly, before walking over to the small child, gathering him in his arms. Ryou couldn't stop sobbing, in anger, and rage and grief, as he pounded Bakuras chest weakly.

"L-let me go…" He sobbed, struggling to break free. "I hate you, I do…." Bakura rubbed the child back soothingly, murmuring soft words.

"I'm sorry, Ryou, I didn't mean anything by it, I'm so sorry…" He continued this until Ryou finally calmed down. _Well, look at that, he's already whacked out…_ Bakura ignored the voice, letting go of the boy.

"N-No, I'm sorry, Bakura, I shouldn't have yelled, I just…" The child trailed off, not quite knowing what to say. Bakura bit his lip, as he walked over to the spring, gathering Ryous clothes, and setting them down at the small boy's feet.

"Thanks," The child whispered, tugging his clothes on, before sitting back down in front of the fire, lost in his own thoughts. Bakura sat down quietly next to the boy, gazing into his warm chocolate orbs lost deep in thought.

"B-Bakura?' Ryous soft voice broke the silence a few minutes later. The said tomb robber looked up, staring oddly at the boy. "Hmm?" He asked.

"C-can I stay with you always?" Ryou asked sweetly, slightly fluttering his stunningly white eyelashes, and cocking his head slightly at an angle. Bakura paused for a second, but nodded, his throat closed too tightly for speech. The small child grinned, flinging his tiny arms around Bakuras waist. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" he said in a shaky voice as he nestled his head in Bakuras shoulder. Bakura wrapped his arms around the child's thin form, burying his head in his silky hair, and breathing deeply.

"Don't worry, Ryou, Ill never, ever leave you..." He whispered, his long fingers gently stroking the small boys form. Ryou sniffed, and smiled, lifting his head, and gazing at the tomb robber with a look of pure adoration in his eyes.

"Better not..." He whispered, with a small smile on his face. "'Cos I never want to leave you…"

* * *

A few hours later, Bakura was sitting cross-legged in front of the fire. Ryou was asleep next to him, his snowy head pillowed on the theifs lap, and a small smile on his innocent face. Bakura absentmindedly brushed a few strands of hair out of the sleeping boys eyes, and bent down, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. Ryou sighed, shuffling slightly in his sleep, and Bakura let out a long, loud sigh.

_Hell, things are going to be a lot different around here now, what with me having to look after a little kid now, and there's no way I'm letting him see the stuff I've seen, hes definitely not strong enough for that... Well, Ryou, I hope you don't mind having a hectic life, cos things are definitely going to be crazy for you from now on, but Ill always be there for you, I promise. As long as I'm here, you'll never be alone… _Bakura closed his eyes. _Things are gone be a lot more different around here from now on…_

_But that's okay…_

Review all! it was alot of fun to write this, and Look out for a sequel in around a week or two...


End file.
